


December Drabbles

by Mismaed



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: I can guarantee this will mostly be fluff and other cute things, TF Flash Challenge: December Edition, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mismaed/pseuds/Mismaed
Summary: A series of 500 word ficlets featuring Sideswipe and the winter season, using promts from  the TF Flash Challenge (December Edition).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Mismaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mismaed/pseuds/Mismaed) in the [December_TF_Flash_Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/December_TF_Flash_Challenge) collection. 



Earth.

It was a peculiar name for an equally peculiar planet, the little ball of dirt offering up a new surprise with every dawn. The first time precipitation had poured down from leaky clouds covering the sky, it had taken a great deal of convincing on Spike’s part to prompt the Autobots outside- each of the mechanical beings accustomed to hiding from the acidic rain of their home planet.

That had been four months ago. Now, as Sideswipe looked to the horizon from his station guarding the entrance to The Ark he could spot similar clouds in the distance, fluffy things swollen with the promise of rain. He shifts at his post, a tingle of excitement running through his frame at the thought of going out and playing in the water, getting his frame muddy and then later heading inside to perhaps transfer some of the filth to his twin. Knowing Sunstreaker, the reaction to getting his perfect polish dirtied would be equal parts hilarious and painful for Sideswipe, but at least it would be followed up by a nice washing. The yellow brother would no doubt demand he be polished first, but Sideswipe could look forward to him returning the favor- after all, Sunstreaker was prideful enough to be picky about the appearances of even those he spends time with, and annoying as it may be for those around them the twins were damn near attached at the hip.

Yes, rain sounded nice.. Grinning to himself, the front liner fidgeted while he waited, mindlessly tapping digits to pass the time.

After what felt like an eternity- only 17 minutes, according to an internal chronometer- the clouds had finally made their way overhead, a refreshing chill rolling in along with it. Brimming with anticipation, Sideswipe directs his optics overhead and waits impatiently.

It wasn’t long before he caught sight of something, but it was far from the usual raindrops he had grown used to during the short time he’d spent on this planet. They descended far too slowly,- barely one meter per second as compared to the usual nine, if his sensors were to be trusted.  
Strange, he didn’t recall Spike telling him that the gravity shifted on Earth. More surprises, he supposed.

It wouldn't be until the rain- or, not-rain as Sideswipe now realized- reached optic level and hit his plating that the Cybertronian realized that the water droplets had frozen into puffy wet flakes which were now melting against his warmer metal. Holding a servo out to collect the fluff, he squints in confusion. Gradually, it begins falling faster, leaving behind a thin blanket on both the ground and his frame.

Not a minute later there was a short human running outside, Spike wrapped in a thick coat and scarf immediately tossing himself into the white while giggling.

“Hey, Sides!” He calls up after waving his limbs about for a short while. “Enjoying the snow?”

Sideswipe reaches down, touching the strange precipitation. “Snow…” He repeats.

Snow was nice.


End file.
